


Oh Miss (Mx) Believer

by Goldstone_Wolf



Series: Dream Team Fics (Lol So Original) [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Again, Anyways, Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Food mentions, Gen, Hot Chocolate, Let People Be Friends but Also Pay Attention to Romantic Partners, Love Simon (2018) - Freeform, Me; after watching 23 seasons of unnecessary heterosexual drama stretch out:, Nonbinary Dream, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Popcorn, References to Love Simon (2018), References to Tumblr, S'mores, Screw toxic masculinity, That's This Ace's Take on It, This is a bit of a crackfic, Those People TM: But does there have to be an LGBTQ+ character it's in everything these days, Watching Movies Together, a tiny bit of plot, anyways Simon deserved better friends and you can fight me, because ya child is nonbinary and in a mood, but edited because Mx is a nonbinary formal title, ehhh I'm too lazy to tag anything else let me know if I missed stuff, fluff and comedy, i don't care about what happened in leah on the offbeat if i have to read her mind to like her, movies - Freeform, so I'm tagging food mentions, some mild commentary about that, then i won't like her, title is from the twentyonepilots song, tws for:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27212242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldstone_Wolf/pseuds/Goldstone_Wolf
Summary: Dream and Co. spend time at home making hot chocolate and s’mores, then watching movies. Shockingly, it’s all fluff, with a bit of comedy (and maybe, possibly, some angst mixed in).
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC, But there's a ton so no tags, sorry :/ - Relationship
Series: Dream Team Fics (Lol So Original) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012464
Comments: 10
Kudos: 250





	Oh Miss (Mx) Believer

**Author's Note:**

> TWs in tags. Probably OOC. More nonbinary Dream because I say so and I’m in a nonbinary mood today. If I’m bored enough, even though I’m doing a Hermitcraft D&D thing, I might do a Dream D&D for the heck of it.  
> Obviously, this is a work of fiction. If asked, I will gladly delete and/or change it (yes, that means I will make a twitter profile for it if I have to, but it might take a little while). If people start to force this on those involved, then I will lock this at the least and delete it at the worst. Don’t force relationships or identities on people, I’ve seen both happen in real life and the people involved are no longer as close as they once were on the first and the second is pretty similar to cis society trying to force the wrong pronouns/identity on a trans person. If you do it in fanfic, sure, go ahead, the creators are okay with it so I guess I am as well until their opinion changes.  
> Anyways, let’s jump into this.

_“How do you not know what a s’more is?”_

Sapnap’s shrill tone echoed through the living room where he and George were setting up none other than _Love, Simon_ in the main room. “We don’t have s’mores in Britain!”

“How do you not have one of God’s greatest gifts to mankind?”

The two kept fighting, and Dream leaned against the kitchen counter. They were all renting a house in California, and it was their last night there, so George and Sapnap had insisted on watching movies and ranting about them because they had eighteen hours until their flight and awful sleeping schedules. When one of the pair swore, Bad’s head snapped up from the hot chocolate he was making. Frowning, he shouted, “Language!”

Techno pulled himself up to sit on the counter, leaning on one arm and chuckling, “Bad, they’re not going to stop—” Tommy elbowed him in the hip, and Techno glanced over before rolling his eyes good-naturedly and stopping there. “Sure you don’t want any help—”

“Yes, it’s a family recipe.” Bad replied, sliding over some white porcelain mugs with Christmas trees on the front of them. As far as the others in the kitchen—Dream, Techno, Tubbo, Tommy, and Fundy—could tell, the “family recipe” just included putting in some extra creamer to cool the chocolate down to a good temperature. Wilbur returned from showering, poking his head into the kitchen and then looking around.

“Did I hear something about George never having had s’mores?” He asked, frowning. From the main room, George shouted something back and Wilbur strode into the hallway. “You wanna say that again?”

“They’ll be alright…right?” Fundy asked, glancing around.

“Fight club!” Tommy shouted, grabbing Tubbo and dragging him into the main room. “Pillow fight!”

“First rule of fight club—no talking about fight club!” There was a bunch of noise, probably the whole group smacking each other (hopefully with pillows) and wrestling on the couches.

“If you break the couches,” Techno began, “You’re paying for it!” Dream laughed and looked at him, and he grinned right back their way. “I’m not wrong. I’m not paying for their stupidity.”

There was a heavy _thud_ , and they all paused and glanced at one another. “I’m gonna go make sure they don’t kill each other.” Fundy sighed, striding into the main room and presumably breaking up the fight. Shaking their head, Dream looked down to the floor and studied the grain of the wood.

Once Bad had made popcorn for them all, then did another “family recipe” (drizzling chocolate and marshmallow sauce and sprinkling in MnMs), before asking Techno and Dream to help him get everything out to the table. They did, of course, with only a little ribbing towards Bad (after all, he could spit in their food and drink). Thankfully, Sapnap and the others hadn’t destroyed the couches, although Sapnap’s panda Pillow Pet (a gag gift from Dream and George from last Christmas) looked a little in need of some TLC. It wasn’t broken, just a bit…

”Noooo, Mr Po is _lumpy_ …” Sapnap mourned, holding the little thing close to his chest. Everyone laughed with him after a second, and then Bad started fumbling around for the remote as everyone decided to dogpile on the couch. If the couch could handle it, then so could they. Which meant Dream was crammed into the corner, George’s head resting on their left shoulder while Sapnap crushed into their right side. Bad’s head was in their lap, and he had the popcorn bowl. Blankets and pillows were everywhere, because all of them had no plans to leave for the beds (after all, they’d had to remake them already and no one wanted to fix the complicated series of blankets. Or upset Bad, who had left behind thank you cards for the family they’d rented from). Tubbo and Tommy were just a tangle of humans, and Wilbur was crammed between Sapnap and Techno. Fundy was on the outside of the group, by Bad but sitting on a beanbag they’d found in one of the kids’ rooms as he leaned against the back of the couch. From that spot, Fundy could touch almost anyone (as a comfort thing, someone was bound to cry whether it was from laughing, actual sadness, or even angry tears), grab popcorn, and hand over drinks.

“Fundy, start the movie.” Sapnap nudged him with his foot. With a quick laugh, Fundy leaned forwards and grabbed the remote, hitting play. The familiar opening of _Love, Simon_ played as they ate s’mores, popcorn, and an assortment of candy Techno and the others had gone and bought in Walmart. (They had also seen some random guy shouting doom and gloom about the city in the middle of the frozen foods aisle. If he was drunk, and he didn’t seem to be, it was pretty well-spoken.) “Whoo! Screw toxic masculinity!”

“Yeah!” The others yelled, raising their mugs like they were toasting someone’s wedding. Moments passed and they all settled down as the movie played.

_“But I have a massive secret.”_

“He’s Jewish!” Fundy yelled.

“No, Grandma, he’s gay.” Tommy replied, finishing the reference. Laughing, they all settled down.

The movie continued on, and as they reached a slow (and slightly embarrassing part), Dream spoke up.

“Hey, George,” They waited until George was looking at them, then grinned slyly and said, “I like your boots.”

“You like my boots.” Scoffing and shaking his head, George started ranting, “Why boots, anyways? Like, really? The dude can’t even hear you, and you’re just like ‘oh, hey, I like your boots’! Why?”

“It’s a joke, George.”

“Well no kidding it’s a joke, so is Simon! That’s a gay disaster if I’ve ever seen one!” They all burst out laughing, and then went quiet to watch the movie. Of course, there was the occasional commentary from someone, a joke about coffees or talking about who might be Blue.

“You know, I hate the ending. I can’t believe—” Wilbur was cut off with a panda to the face, and Bad’s gaze lasered onto him with fury they’d never seen before.

“ _No spoilers._ ” He hissed, sounding almost demonic. Holding up his hands, Wilbur handed over Mr Po back to Sapnap, who clutched him close. Smiling innocently, Bad tipped his head to the side and said cheerfully, “Thank you!”

Things went quiet again until the moment when the friends decided that years of friendship meant nothing, and that was when Tommy started ranting. “Seriously? Really, you’re just going to ditch him like that? Son of a—”

“Language!”

“—you couldn’t _wait two more weeks to get together_? Yes, what he did was bad sure, but what y’all are doing is _inexcusable!_ Yes, let’s ditch our friend who’s suddenly at a higher rate for _suicide_ and _self-harm_ for _months_ because we’re angry and going to make it all about our _stupid heterosexual romance!”_

“Well, some of them are bi…”

Tommy threw his hands up in the air. “Even more, then! They’re part of the community, they should know what it’s like to be— _yaugh!_ They’re so _annoying_!” Crossing his arms, he took a sip of his hot chocolate. Beside him, Tubbo had a slight smile on their face. Bad, meanwhile, had crossed his arms and pressed into Dream a little more. So had George. (They must have been thinking about Dream’s own coming out story.)

Things only continued to get worse as the movie dragged on. After the play, everyone nearly lost it. Due to Tommy’s slightly incomprehensible shrieking, Fundy reached over and paused the movie, and Tommy dragged himself from the others and started pacing just a little bit. “Okay, let’s take a break. Go to the bathroom, refill on snacks, anything else you need to do.” Fundy announced, and Tommy jumped from one foot to the other and then paced in a few tight circles.

“Seriously, those guys—ugh, hate it. I mean, really. _Really.”_ Tommy ran a hand through his hair and paced in a few more tight circles. Eventually, he did come back to Tubbo and the others. Taking advantage of the break, Fundy had gone to go to the bathroom while Wilbur, Techno, and George grabbed refills for everyone. With George gone, Dream pushed into Sapnap just a little bit more and pulled the blankets closer so that they weren’t freezing on one side.

When the movie started back up, they got to the Ferris wheel scene, and Dream felt their vision blurring just a little bit. _Am I just tired?_ Pausing, they realised that they were actually _crying. Oh. Okay._

Dream rubbed the heel of their palm across their face, and George glanced over. “Aw, _Dream._ You okay?”

“I’m fine.” Laughing once as the main character _finally_ got that kiss, Dream rubbed their face and shook their head. George leaned into them more. “I’m okay, I promise.”

A moment passed, and then Bad suddenly sat up, crawled over, and announced, “Cuddle pile!” Then, he unceremoniously flopped on Dream, and the others laughed and did the same. The movie continued to play, and eventually Fundy squeezed himself out from beneath Wilbur and Techno to head over and put on none other than _Frozen_.

They all fell asleep like that, piled on one another like cats and maybe a little uncomfortable, but not really caring.

**Author's Note:**

> I included Techno, Tubbo, Tommy, Fundy, and Wilbur and no one else from all the others because they are the only ones who I’ve managed to get any sort of vibe off at all. Anyways, just to repeat, I might do a D&D mashup with this fandom (probably starting with Dream, George, Bad, and Sapnap because my Hermitcraft one has a total of twenty-four party members normally and then can have up to twenty-seven). If anyone’s interested in reading that, just let me know or like, wait around for it (please comment if you're willing to), I’m probably going to do it anyways because it’s a form of DM-ing practice.  
> Anyways, y’all are loved and appreciated and awesome and amazing! Thank you for reading, I hope you have a nice day, and I hope to see you in the next one!


End file.
